


Driving: Home

by mansikka



Series: Driving [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Stranded, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension in the car was a loaded kind of, what now?</p><p>There had been very few words between them really, whilst in the motel, and it dawned on them both that they had hours ahead of them in the car, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk.</p><p>With both of them reluctant to start.</p><p>Eventually, Dean cleared his throat and glanced over at Cas. “You okay there?”</p><p>“I am well, Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Don't feel like talking?”</p><p>Cas turned to him slightly, a small smile. “I am quite tired, Dean.”</p><p>Dean's own face cracked into a grin. “Yeah...yeah, me too.”</p><p>“Do you think we should talk, Dean?”</p><p>Dean turned his gaze back to the road. “Probably,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving: Home

The atmosphere in the car on the drive home was a different kind of tense entirely when they eventually left the motel the following morning.

They had barely come up for air.

There had been a long, loaded make out session that had started out slow and calm in the aftermath of their first time together. It had quickly built into something of a frenzy, with Cas pounding Dean into the mattress with a ferocity that reminded Dean that Cas' lean frame hid muscle, and strength, and a determination that he was more than happy to be on the receiving end of.

Dean woke Cas with his first attempt at giving head, which Cas seemed to like so much that he yelled loud enough for the neighbouring room to hammer on the adjoining wall.

And Cas had later crawled over Dean, teasing him hard with his hands and his mouth before straddling him, and sliding down on to him, rocking frustratingly slowly until Dean couldn't take any more.

It had taken them an incredibly long time to get ready, what with sharing a shower, getting distracted when they tried to dress, and kisses that rendered them useless and unable to move.

The tension in the car was a loaded kind of,  _ what now? _

There had been very few words between them really, whilst in the motel, and it dawned on them both that they had hours ahead of them in the car, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk.

With both of them reluctant to start.

Eventually, Dean cleared his throat and glanced over at Cas. “You okay there?”

“I am well, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Don't feel like talking?”

Cas turned to him slightly, a small smile. “I am quite tired, Dean.”

Dean's own face cracked into a grin. “Yeah...yeah, me too.”

“Do you think we should talk, Dean?”

Dean turned his gaze back to the road. “Probably,”

“But you do not want to?” Cas guessed, knowing how Dean felt about this kind of conversation.

Dean smiled, frowning a little. “You know, Cas. And you do know, actually. I'm not good at this. Talking,” he added, in case it needed emphasis. “And it'd be real easy to not talk about this at all. Keep driving, change the subject, maybe act like nothing has changed here.”

Dean glimpsed Cas' face harden out of the corner of his eye, and hesitated for a second before reaching his hand out to rest on Cas' thigh. Cas looked down at it for a moment, then threaded his fingers through, which Dean couldn't help but smile at.

“I don't wanna act like nothing's changed,” Dean said softly, and pressed on, “But I don't know what we do now. I mean,” and he shifted a little in his seat, “I don't know what you expect either, actually.”

Cas pursed his lips, thinking, all the while stroking a thumb over the back of Dean's hand, which Dean loved.

“I do not wish for us to return to how we were. Before we had sex,” Cas clarified, and Dean fought back a smile at Cas' tone, as if he hadn't been there himself for that.

“And I very much want to have sex with you again,” Cas added with a finality that suggested Dean had better agree, or else. He did, readily, squeezing Cas' hand in reassurance.

“Me too, Cas. Just try and stop me,” he turned to wink at him, and Cas blushed, looking away. “Just...not to be jumping the gun or anything. But I can't promise to be any good at  _ relationship  _ stuff. Kinda suck at that,” Dean frowned to himself.

“You talk as though your history dictates exactly how the future will be.”

“I'm not. I'm just saying. Historically, I've...made a mess of things.”

Cas nodded, thoughtful. “You told me you were aware of a 'thing' between us for some time. In that time, we have both supported and hurt one another. Amongst many other things. I think it is fair to say we already have a relationship of sorts.”

Dean nodded, slowly. “I guess that's fair.”

“And I am not your history, Dean.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “No, I guess not.”

They carried on in thoughtful silence for a while.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“I do not mean to cause offence,” he started, slightly anxious.

Dean forced himself not to tense up in defence. “But,”

“I would be...uncomfortable. Were we to continue having sex if you were to pursue other people. I would prefer that... you only did that with me. I do not believe I could continue doing this otherwise. As much as I want to.”

Dean thought that a solemn Cas sounded cute beyond all measure, but didn't see the need to tell him that. “So you're saying you want me to yourself, huh Cas?” and he squeezed Cas' hand as he spoke.

“I understand if that is too much to ask of you,” Cas sighed, looking down at their joined hands.

“Cas. Seriously. Any idea the last I had sex with someone? Before you?” he grinned, stopping Cas from whatever he was about to say.

Cas shook his head, and Dean paused for a second then laughed. “Me neither. Months, I guess. Not exactly been interested.”

“But you are interested. In me,” Cas asked for clarification.

“Hell, yeah. Maybe subconsciously you're the reason I've not been interested in anyone else. I don't know,” and he shrugged with that, because now he said it, it kind of sounded true. Huh.

Cas seemed to consider his words, and be happy with what he heard.

“So. I believe it would be best to consider this merely an evolution of our relationship. We continue as we were, but with...more.”

Dean laughs. “You make it sound so uncomplicated.”

Cas smiled back at him, briefly looking out of the window at something that caught his attention before turning back. “It doesn't need to be complicated. We can make it up as we go along,” and with that Cas turned to him shyly, an expectant expression on his face.

Dean looked back at him, smiling. “Alright. Sounds good to me. One step at a time, right?”

“Agreed.”

“I can't promise I won't mess up,” He warned, looking back to the road, worry on his face.

“Neither can I. Dean,” And Cas shifted in his seat; both of them were fidgety, “Things have changed very abruptly between us. This is not how I anticipated this hunt to end. I had no intention of...” He looked down thoughtfully at their hands before continuing. “It is not going to be without difficulty. But it does not have to be...we do not have to be other than we are.”

“So we just do what we do, right? But with extra... “

And Cas huffed a little, air quoting, “'Extra',” and making Dean laugh.

Another silent moment passed.

And then, “So that's it?” Dean asked, disbelievingly.

Cas looked at him, silently asking what he meant.

“I mean. This whole thing kinda happened by accident. Which I am  _ not  _ complaining about,” he hastened to add. “But. I'm not used to things going ...easy.”

Cas shrugged, staring out of the window. “Perhaps we get an 'easy' now and then, after all we have done.”

Dean gave a short  _ huh  _ before they grew silent again, and then to Cas' surprise they were pulling over.

“Dean,”

“Shh.”

And Dean was leaning over to Cas, sighing a kiss into his mouth.

Cas groaned, wrapping his arms to loop around Dean's neck and chasing his tongue.

“Dean,” he mumbled between kisses, biting a little at Dean's lips and enjoying the way he gasped at that, “Is this normal?”

“What?” Dean managed, panting a little.

“This. Wanting you so much. It appears not to stop.”

Which just made Dean groan even more. “Yeah, Cas. Usually when people first get together it's like this. Can't get enough.” Dean lowered his head to lightly bite his way down Cas' neck.

“And it fades?”

“Sometimes. A little. Depends on the people I guess.”

Cas closed his eyes, arching up to give Dean better access to his neck.

“Can I tell you what I want, Dean?”

“Sure,” Dean breathed into his skin, mentally calculating how much longer it would take them to get home.

“I want you on top of me. And I want you sliding down on to me so that I am deep inside you. And I want you... in my hand.”

Dean whined a little at the image that gave him and the way he strained against his zip.

“Can we do that, Dean? Can we do that now?”

“Here?” Dean asked in surprise, as though the idea of having sex in a car had never occurred to him before.

“There is ample room in the back seat.”

“I don't know about  _ ample  _ ,” Dean started, quickly kissing away the grumble from Cas' lips, “And I don't know quite how we'd fit. But we can do something,” he added at the look on Cas' face.

Not taking his eyes from Dean, Cas started unbuttoning his jeans and stroking himself to get Dean's full attention. It worked.

“You,” he growled at Cas, leaning once more to kiss him, “Back seat. Now.”

Cas scrambled into the back seat quickly with Dean following him right behind, and the second the door slammed closed, Cas' hands were on him.

“If you won't let me fuck you here, Dean,” and the obscenity on Cas' lips hit Dean hard with lust, “Then I  _ am  _ going to taste you.”

In what felt like one single move, Cas had unzipped him, pulled down his jeans and boxers, yanked off his jacket and pushed up his shirt. And then was down, licking along Dean's length before sucking on his head with a hungry moan.

It was all that Dean could do to hold on to something, anything he could grab, as Cas swallowed him down. His hands pressed Dean's legs open and kept him from moving around too much.

The noises Cas made just added to the build Dean felt in his gut, and all he could do was grunt in response.

But then Cas was moving and kneeling half on the seat and half on the floor.

“I need to come too,” he said anxiously as he unzipped himself. Dean's eyes flew to where Cas sprung free and he reached out for him, gripping him firmly and smiling as Cas rocked into his hand.

“Come here,” Dean muttered, pulling Cas to line up with him so he could wrap his hand around them both. Cas looked down to Dean's hand as he stroked them together, and laced his fingers in the gaps between to join him. They both watched for a minute and then Dean picked up his pace, with Cas pushing up their shirts out of the way to give them a better view.

Dean's pace was faster and harder, stuttering as they rolled their hips together and looping his fingers over Cas' to keep his hand steady while they did.

“Come for me, Cas,” Dean whispered, and he did, seconds before Dean, both of them moaning into each other's mouths and feeling their come grow cold on their chests.

 

***

The drive had been significantly lengthened by frequent makeout stops, and there had been regular conversation amongst discussions about boundaries they carefully agreed on together for this very new development in their relationship.

“Sam?” Cas had asked, hoping Dean would not want to pretend to him.

“We gotta tell him.” Dean had said with a roll of his eyes; Sam would probably know the second he saw them, he thought.

Cas had kissed him in reward.

“PDA.” Dean had said, a little later. “We gotta clear that up.”

“PDA?” Cas asked, frowning at the unfamiliar term.

“Yeah, Cas. PDA. As in. Public Displays of Affection. How we can't be all over each other in public. All the time,” he quickly amended, not wanting to deprive himself of something that he found himself perhaps wanting, even just a little.

“I agree. That would make hunting difficult.” Cas nodded, as though Dean had said the most sensible thing he had ever heard.

“Agreed. So. Not while we're working.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Maybe...we see how comfortable we are with other stuff. As we go. When we're not working.”

“I agree, Dean. I told you that this did not need to be difficult,” which just made Dean laugh. And in turn earned himself another reward.

It was a very long, but very enjoyable drive home.

***

By the time they were almost back to the bunker the atmosphere had again shifted, this time to pressured, and wanting.

Cas had idly traced his fingers over Dean's thigh before coming to stroke along his length through his jeans, pinching his way along the growing swell there until Dean had growled that he'd be driving them off the road if he didn't stop.

Cas had stopped, for a little while, and then he'd pulled Dean's hand between his legs, tracing Dean's fingers over his own straining jeans.

That hadn't helped either.

Dean's parking in the bunker garage had been a lot less smooth than usual, taking barely a second between pulling on the brake and grabbing Cas roughly into his lap to grind up against.

Cas' hands were up and under Dean's shirt immediately, straight to running his fingernails over Dean's nipples after very recently discovering how much Dean reacted to that.

It took them a long time to calm down enough to actually go into the bunker, their reasoning being that Sam needed to know, sooner or later, and the sooner he knew, the sooner they could get to a bed.

Sam was in his room, sprawled out on his own bed with his laptop balanced on a pile of books by his side, and Sam laughing hard at whatever was on the screen.

It took him a moment to register what was different between Dean and Cas as they stood there, and the difference in this case was Dean's fingers being laced in Cas' with his shoulders set, defying Sam to not approve.

Which was unnecessary, as Dean deep down had already known. Sam's eyes had fallen to their hands, drifted up to Cas' face and then across to Dean's, then he'd dropped his head forward and let out a loud laugh. “ _ This  _ was you ‘  _ working stuff out  _ ?’” he gave, incredulous, and a clearly delighted, “About time,” before sternly warning them about not making him reach for the eye-bleach.

And that had been that.

***

Dean arched his back leisurely, leaning up into Cas' kiss and stroking a lazy hand down his back as Cas rocked into him. Cas moaned against his lips, before shifting his hold on Dean to angle his hips and drift his hands up the back of Dean's thighs, holding his knees high and as far apart as he could. He thrusted hard, once, smiling at Dean's answering groan, pulling out slowly before doing it again, and again, forcing out noises from Dean that he couldn't get enough of.

Reaching down between them, Cas rubbed his palm against Dean's head, smearing the precum down his shaft and stroking him in time to his thrusts as Dean fell apart beneath him.

Cas chased down his own orgasm, agreeing to himself that Dean had been right after all, about it being instinctual, then collapsed on top of him, thoroughly spent.

  
  
  



End file.
